So the Reality: Prologue
by Samurai Crunchbird
Summary: This was the tale which launched the entire 'So the Reality' series. Before each 'StR' story was released, another chapter appeared here. Since the last chapter was the prologue for the Grand Finale--'StR: Judge Judy'--this 'story' is now...Complete...
1. Chapter 1: Amazing Ron

_**My disclaimer for the entire **__**So The Reality**__** series:**_

I know Disney owns "Kim Possible"...lock, stock, and Rufus.

Before I get done, I will probably tick off a few more studios, too.

If they want to sue me, they have to get behind all my other creditors.

Since I am in south Florida, the line has formed to the right

…and goes all the way to Sacramento!

""""""""""

_**Opening notes:**_

**1) This first chapter was the original 'So the Reality: Prologue' that launched the 'StR' series.** I had doubts as to writing the other two definite stories in the series. That's why I incorporated this chapter into Chapter 7 ("Interlude") of the other story in the series completed so far, 'So the Reality: Amazing Race'. In that story, Kim & Ron competed against ten other animation 'all-star' teams in a cartoon edition of the CBS hit series, 'The Amazing Race'.

Those doubts have since been eliminated. Thus, I am re-releasing 'Prologue' as its own story. When another story is added to the 'StR' series, a different character's POV for the first chapter will be coupled with the aftermath for that character and perhaps a few others. That aftermath will also be incorporated into the new 'StR' story itself.

**2)** Because I will only add chapters of this story at the start of the next 'StR' story, please do not expect updates on a regular, timed basis.

**3) **No matter what I put here, it's still up to you, the loyal reader, to let me know what you want. _**Review me, e-mail me if you wanna reach me! If you want to 'PM' me, that's ok!**_ (Sorry…got carried away there, but you get the idea.) Enjoy!

_**-- -- -- -- -- --**_

_**So the Reality: 'Prologue'**_

A physically-drained Kim Possible climbed up to her loft, her emerald eyes heavy and weary from her umpteenth show-down with Drakken and Shego. Her body ached from her auburn hair all the way to her clear-polished toenails as she gingerly pulled off her mission suit.

After a warm, soothing shower, she put on her favorite blue silk nightgown. Kim loved her nightgown for two reasons. First, it was loose and comfortable—perfect for letting her body breathe and begin its healing process after a mission. Second, she knew Wade's reaction when he saw her wearing it via the Kimmunicator—he was always too busy stammering and blushing to give her another mission before the next morning. Given he was an African-American pre-teen, she gigged at the thought of making _him_ blush!

Kim crawled under her blanket and embraced her beloved plush Pandaroo. She looked up at the calendar and smiled. Tomorrow would be the last day of her junior year at Middleton High School. Her long, drawn sigh helped a lot of tension from her latest battle gently flow from her body and started her mind on its nightly wander before slumber...

_'...no more worrying about the Food Chain...no more mystery meat with Ron and Mo while we long for the Senior Table...would that make the three of us __'Senior Senior Seniors' __next year??'_ Kim giggled at that thought. _'...At least schoolwork and cheer practice won't be there to interfere with any missions for a few months...'_

…Then a sweeping revelation coursed through her so quickly, she shot straight up in her bed, fully alert and wide-eyed. She re-started her computer and visited her website to check her suspicions. She double-checked...triple-checked...then checked once more to be sure. In sheer astonishment, she confirmed her wildest mission dreams—every last one of her villains, from Adrena Lynn to the WorldWide Empire of Evil, was still in jail for at least the next six months...and not just _any _set of steel-reinforced concrete walls and titanium bars, but the veritable fortress known as Global Justice!!

At the realization of this, Kim could no longer contain her excitement as she jumped out of bed and twirled around the room with Pandaroo. She shouted for all of Middleton to hear...

"OH, MY LIVING _GOD_!! **I'M **_**FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!**_"

A thumping sound was heard from the floor below, followed by, "Not if you don't quiet down and get to sleep, Kimmie-cub. It's half-past midnight!"

""""""""""

The next morning, classes began to wind down in their normal end-of-year manner. While Kim was excited about the news she learned last night, she had Wade go through those records again before she would surprise Ron with her revelation. She did not want to jinx it, just in case she missed something.

The last day of school meant a slightly early dismissal. This allowed students time to clean out their lockers for the summer. As Kim and Ron strolled toward their lockers, two Haz-Mat teams rolled a containment bin past them. Kim gave Ron a quizzical look. Ron gave her a sheepish grin.

"They're for me," explained Ron.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, KP..." Ron said as Rufus peeked out of his pocket. "...Where do you think I put my little buddy during class?"

"Riight..."

"And why do you think my pocket stays clean even though he stays with us through missions after eating all those Nacos and he has to..."

"_**WAY**_ too much info, Ron!!!"

"Uh-huh, uh-huh! Ewwww!" chimed Rufus, waving an imaginary stench from his nose.

The three of them arrived at Kim's locker to talk to Wade on her mission computer system for the last time before it was packed away. Kim finally dropped last night's surprise on Ron just before logging in to talk to Wade.

"Kim," chirped Wade, "I got your message...I checked, double-checked, then triple-checked your findings."

Ron eagerly asked, "Could you check them again to be sure??"

"Okaay..." Wade typed a few more keystrokes. "...Yep. They're all on extended stay at the 'GJ Hotel', Ron."

Instead of waiting for Kim to sign off, Ron proclaimed, "BOO-Yeah!!" and turned off the computer.

In a sweeping move that even surprised Kim, Ron picked her up by her waist as if she were complete weightless. A soft blue glow swept over his usually-brown eyes. He gave Kim a strong, loving kiss, and proceeded to twirl her around the hall while shouting for joy…

"**WE'RE **_**FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!**_**"**

"NOT IF YOU DON'T PIPE DOWN, STOPPABLE..." growled Mr. Barkin, his stern eyes glaring at the couple while Ron was still twirling Kim. "...And WHAT did I tell you two about PDA?"

This made Ron freeze in place for three full seconds, with an ear to ear grin and a blue glow emanating from his entire body. Amazingly, he was still holding Kim in mid air, her entire body parallel to the ground. He maintained his gentle, firm hold on her waist with just _one hand_. Ron then moved the other arm away to point to Kim as if making a classroom presentation with a wall chart.

"Just working on some lifts for the cheer squad, Mr. B!" chirped Ron. It was only then that he noticed the simultaneously-dropped jaws of Kim, Rufus, Monique, Mr. Barkin, and dozens of Middleton students.

"..._save-it-for-next-year-alright_?" was the only thing Mr. Barkin could manage to say as he quickly ducked for cover in his office. Everybody else was still frozen in place.

"Whaaat??" asked Ron, as if glowing blue, twirling around your girlfriend with one hand and causing the faculty's Iron Fist to run and hide like a scared rabbit was an everyday thing. After a moment, the other students resumed trading goodbyes and finishing up their own lockers. This was when Monique finally approached Ron.

"Uh...Ron?"

"Yeah, Mo?"

"You can't help Kim clean her locker until you put her back down."

"Oh...yeah."

His eyes returned to their normal soft-brown hue and his glow subsided as he gently lowered Kim onto a nearby bench. Kim's facial expression was that of wonder, contentment, and sheer bliss. _'So, this is what they mean by __**Heaven on Earth'**_, she surmised as her mind was still floating through the air.

After they (mainly Ron) finished cleaning out her locker, Ron led Kim out to her car. She was still in a state of euphoria in reaction to Ron's kiss, but was starting to feel the effects of his twirling speed. _'Wow...I must have been pulling four G's on those spins'_, Kim thought.

""""""""""

Ron could tell Kim was in no condition to drive, so he picked her up, opened the passenger door, and gently placed her in the front seat. After securing Kim's locker contents in the trunk, he buckled her into her seat belt. With Rufus checking on her throughout the trip, Ron drove her back to the Possible house.

Ron carried Kim up to her porch and gently placed her in the patio chair next to the door. He leaned down to Kim's frozen grin and kissed her once more before turning to face the driveway. As he walked with Rufus to the sidewalk, he finally heard Kim's faint voice...

"Ron...how...when...??" was all she could say, now a full hour after his one-man pyrotechnic display.

Ron turned back toward the porch, ran to Kim's side, and knelt down beside her.

"KP, are you OK?"

Kim was smiling, but still groggy, "Yeah..._peachy_...what happened? How did you do that...How did I get here? When did we—" Ron put a finger to her lips, pulled the other patio chair next to hers, and sat down.

"One, I love you and just showed how much; two, I can explain; three, I drove; four, we got here just a moment ago." Ron's gentle smile turned serious.

"Kim, we need to talk..."

"_**WHAT??**_" Ron's last five words sharply sent Kim crashing to reality! She heard them several times before, each before a massive heartbreak—first from Walter Nelson and his interlocking braces, then Josh Mankey when he fell for Tara, then Eric/Synthodrone #901 just a few weeks ago. Her green eyes shot wide open as she sat up stiffly in her chair. It was only then that Ron realized the potential meaning of those last few words.

"Kim..._**KIM**_...nonononoNoNoNoNoNO_NO_**NO**_**NO**__** KP**_..." begged Ron. "...oh, God...No! NOT like _THAT!!!_" He quickly held her head and tenderly kissed her as he continued. "No. (kiss) No. (kiss) No. (kiss) No. (kiss) I would _never_ mean _**that!!**_"

Once Kim was calm enough to begin returning his kisses, Ron made his best attempt to quickly clarify his previous statement. "I meant talk about our roles in these 'Save the World' missions, now that there is a break for a while..."

Kim was much more receptive than before, but still puzzled, "Our roles?"

"Yeah...you as hero, me as sidekick."

"Okaaay..."

"Do you remember our first clash with Monkey Fist?" Upon hearing this name, Rufus shrieked and hid behind Ron.

Kim's face was stern as she verbally defending herself, "I know I bailed on you guys to be with Cousin Larry for 'Family Game Night', but Monkey Fist was caught, right? I said I was sorry..."

"Wait, wait, wait, KP...you still don't understand. When Rufus and I caught up to him, we were zapped with something called 'Mystical Monkey Powers'. Ever since then, haven't you noticed I began running faster, jumping further, getting stronger, healing faster, and having the courage to take more risks in our missions?"

"Of course, I did. I thought you were just finally 'growing up', Ron."

"Not just 'growing up', but growing stronger in my power as well. So has Rufus. The vet says it has nearly doubled his potential lifespan alone, in addition to everything else it has done for me."

"Yeah," declared Rufus, as he proceeded to perform a full set of Muscle Beach 'pose-down' moves. This brought giggles from both Kim and Ron.

"KP," continued Ron, "I have to confess I could have taken down both Shego and Drakken last night, if I wanted to fully use my power. You saw what I could do with it today, right?"

Kim began to get that dreamy, hazy look in her eyes again, "Oooh, yeaaah..." she cooed.

"_Head in the __**game**__, KP!!_ Look, all I ask is to be equal partners from now on. Let _me_ take on the bad guys and _you_ provide the distraction once in a while, ok? I know you worry about me getting hurt. That's just like I worry about you when you face the Bebees, Dementor, or Shego."

"Shego? Oof" Kim felt one of her aches from last night calling back to her. "Don't remind me...but Ron, she is trained in several disciplines of martial arts, not just kung fu. What makes you think you can keep up with _her_?" She noticed a sly grin on his face as he stood up. It began to worry her.

"Ron, what are you thinking?"

"KP..." Ron said solemnly, "You know I love you. I really wish it wouldn't have to come to this, but you leave me no choice. I'd like to make a proposal..."

"_**WHAT?? **_First, you got me thinking you want to dump me...now you want to _**MARRY**__** ME???**_"

"No, no, no...There you go again!" stammered Ron. Even Rufus had to smack his forehead, close his eyes, and shake his head at Kim for her latest outburst. "I'm just talking about a little wager. Although I couldn't think of anything better than _someday_..."

"_Now_ who has to keep their head in the game," chuckled Kim as she stood to face him eye-to-eye. "Okay, Mr. Tai-Xing-Pek-Kwar. What's the sitch?"

"It's simple, really...we spar...full contact...your _**entire**_ arsenal of skills against _**mine**_. If I win, we get to be equal partners. If you win, I will _**never**_ speak of this again. Do we have a deal?"

Kim backed up slightly into her fighting stance, flashing a wicked smile of her own. "As your buddy the Pain King says, 'Just Bring It,' Ro—"

_**Beep-Beep-BE-Beep!!**_

"**YOU'VE ****GOT**** TO BE **_**KIDDING!!**_" they shout in unison.

"Jinx..._**You**_ owe _**me**_ a soda, Kim!!"

Still in shock from losing her first jinx ever to Ron, Kim grabbed the Kimmunicator from Rufus. "Talk to me!" she snipped.

Wade had a look of concern on his face. "Kim...I just heard about what happened at your locker. Are you OK now?"

"Never better, Wade..." Kim's devious smile returned. "...Just about ready to serve my boyfriend his head on a platter, that's all."

"You _**wish**_, KP!" chimed a playful voice from behind the Kimmunicator.

Wade sighed, rolled his eyes, and muttered out loud, "I'll never understand love, I guess."

Kim chuckled, "What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Guys, you've traveled to many parts of the world for missions, right??"

"Yeah. So?"

"...and you know the two of you are famous pretty much wherever you go, right?"

"Go on..."

"I mean, you two rank right up there in the cartoon world with the likes of Charlie Brown, Garfield, Bugs Bunny, Mystery Inc., and the Teen Titans, right?"

This list of the cartoon world elite brought Ron to the front of the Kimmunicator. It was his turn to talk. "Don't forget Rocky and Bullwinkle," he added, "…but come on, Wade-man. Do we have a mission or not?"

"Oh, yes," beamed Wade, "you two have a mission all right. It's a very special mission. It covers the whole world. In fact, many would even call it _'Amazing'_..."

_**-- -- -- -- -- --**_

_**Author's ending notes:**_

**1) **I hope you like my new direction with 'Prologue'. Some people have asked me about the disappearance of the original 'Prologue'. A few people even set up a 'Story Subscription' alert for it. That was the biggest reason for the return of 'Prologue'. As I mentioned before, it will only be updated sporadically, as new 'StR' stories are added.

I may actually try to juggle two or more of the stories at once, bringing up new 'Prologue' chapters more quickly. However, I will try _**not**_ to sacrifice quality for those stories as a 'trade-off' for updating here.

My main reason for the juggle would be that I have to get these out before the end of the year. As a tax preparer by trade, my work schedule obviously becomes hectic from January to April.

**2)** The production of this story, like that for any work of fiction, is solely dependent upon the _constructive_ feedback of its readers. If you like it, I will gladly make more. If you think of ways to make it better, I am always open to suggestions. If you really think it's a piece of garbage, stop me before I strike again!! Once again, _**Review me, e-mail me if you wanna reach me! If you want to 'PM' me, that's ok!**_

Your friend in writing,

The Samurai Crunchbird


	2. Chapter 2: Fearless Factor

_**My standard disclaimer:**_

I know Disney owns "Kim Possible"...lock, stock, and Rufus.

If they want to sue me, they have to get behind all my other creditors.

Since I am in south Florida, the line has formed to the right

…and goes all the way to Sacramento!

""""""""""

_**Opening notes:**_

**1) This is the second of at **_**least**_** three chapters in the 'So the Reality: Prologue' story.** 'So the Reality' places KP characters into various TV 'reality' shows. What is now the first 'Prologue' chapter launched 'StR', but I had doubts as to writing the other two definite stories in the series. That's why I incorporated that chapter into Chapter 7 ("Interlude") of the other story in the series completed so far, 'So the Reality: Amazing Race'. In that story, Kim & Ron competed against ten other animation 'all-star' teams in a cartoon edition of the CBS hit series, 'The Amazing Race'.

Those doubts have since been eliminated. Thus, I am re-releasing the original 'Prologue' as its own story. When another story is added to the 'StR' series, a different character's POV for the first chapter will be coupled with the aftermath for that character and perhaps a few others. That aftermath will also be incorporated into the new 'StR' story itself.

**2)** Because I will only add chapters of this story at the start of the next 'StR' story, please do not expect updates on a regular, timed basis.

**3) **No matter what I put here, it's still up to you, the loyal reader, to let me know what you want. _**Review me, e-mail me if you wanna reach me! If you want to 'PM' me, that's ok!**_ (Sorry…got carried away there, but you get the idea.) Enjoy!

_**-- -- -- -- -- --**_

_**So the Reality: 'Prologue' (Monique POV)**_

The last day of school at Middleton High caused the halls to buzz with excitement. Classes were dismissed early to allow students to clean out their lockers.

Most students were saying their goodbyes for the summer. Many of them exchanged yearbook autographs.

More than a few were questioning the presence of the Haz-mat team. Their fears turned to nods of understanding once they found out the team was sent to take care of Ron Stoppable's locker.

Monique was walking out of her last class to see her best friend, Kim Possible. As she began her walk from her last class toward Kim's locker, she heard a loud scream ahead…

"**WE'RE **_**FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!**_**"**

Monique quickened her pace toward the source of that sound, ready to chew out the person responsible for scaring the living daylights out of her.

'_Whoever yelled that,'_ she growled to herself, _'is about to receive a full-force Pain King smack-down!!'_

From the other end of the hallway, she heard Mr. Barkin shout, "NOT IF YOU DON'T PIPE DOWN, STOPPABLE!! And _WHAT_ did I tell you two about PDA?"

'_**PDA?**__'_ Monique thought as her anger grew, _'__**Barkin is nailing them on the last day of**__**school? You've got to be **__**kidding**__** me!**__'_

Her pace quickened to a near-sprint as she was rushing to defend Ron & Kim. After all, the last class was over; and they shouldn't have to be subject to those rules again for nearly three months.

She rounded the last corner and stopped dead in her tracks. Her jaw dropped to the floor at what she saw next. There in the hall stood Ron holding Kim perfectly parallel to the ground. What's more, he was holding her like that with _only one hand_. Ron used the other to point at Kim as if she was some classroom prop. As if _**that**_ wasn't astounding enough, the two of them were glowing with a brilliant shade of blue!!

"Just working on some lifts for the cheer squad, Mr. B!" chirped Ron.

"..._save-it-for-next-year-alright_?" was the only thing Mr. Barkin could manage to say as he quickly ducked for cover in his office. Everybody else was still frozen in place.

"_**Whaaat??**_" asked Ron, as if glowing blue, twirling around your girlfriend with one hand and causing the faculty's Iron Fist to run and hide like a scared rabbit was an everyday thing.

After a moment, the other students resumed trading goodbyes and finishing up their own lockers. This was when Monique finally approached Ron.

"Uh...Ron?"

"Yeah, Mo?"

"You can't help Kim clean her locker until you put her back down."

"Oh...yeah."

His eyes returned to their normal soft-brown hue and his glow subsided as he gently lowered Kim onto a nearby bench.

Monique rushed over to her auburn-haired friend to make sure she was okay. Kim's facial expression was that of wonder, contentment, and sheer bliss.

_'So, this is what they mean by __**Heaven on Earth**__,'_ Kim surmised as her mind was still floating through the air.

""""""""""

Monique slowly helped Kim walk to the parking lot. The awe-struck smile of wonderment never left Kim's face. Her green eyes remained glazed and the upper-half of her body remained still. Her legs were only in motion because of the pushing force from Monique.

Ron hauled out two foldable buggies—one for his locker contents recovered by the Haz-Mat team, the other for Kim's computer and other items from her locker.

"So, Mr. Super Glow," Monique worried, "are you sure K's going to be five-by-five?"

Ron turned to Monique and answered in a voice that was calmer, more serene, more soothing than anything she ever heard come from his mouth. It completely chilled her to the bone.

"Monique, my friend," Ron intoned, "there is no need to worry. As long as there is life in me, Kim will _**always**_ be safe!"

Monique could only stand speechless and watch as Ron gently picked up Kim, placed her in the car, secured her in the seat belts, and drove toward the Possible house.

""""""""""

Summer was a busy season for Monique. On her eighteenth birthday, she was promoted to Assistant Manager at Club Banana. The new position meant she had to work the evening shift nearly every night. Despite the extra hours and pay raise, she knew she had to take full advantage of the earning potential for this summer and the next. That way, she could start college with her friends after graduation.

Although her family was not poor by any means, Monique was not as fortunate as Kim and Ron where college funding was concerned. Even if Kim's parents were _not_ a neurosurgeon and a rocket scientist, her 'save-the-world' exploits and exceptional grades would guarantee a 'full-ride' scholarship to any university on the planet. Ron's recently-improved grades, combined with the additional Naco royalties held in trust after that initial fiasco, also gave him a bright future after high school.

Monique's family, on the other hand, was only able to set aside a meager amount for books and 'in-state' tuition—and that was _only_ if she stayed at home and attended the University of Colorado-Middleton. If she was going to continue college past her freshman year at UC-M, she knew she would have to foot the bill herself.

In addition to Monique's extra hours at work, Ron asked her to take care of Rufus while he and Kim began some 'around-the-world' mission in Omaha, Nebraska. Ron did leave a 'care-and-feeding' list, along with a Kimmunicator. Thankfully, the list was not nearly as extensive as the one he left with Kim on his family's trip to France.

""""""""""

Despite her cluttered schedule, Monique did manage to find enough time to drive her friends to the airport. She wished them luck and let Rufus give Ron one last hug before the naked mole rat's pet human boarded the plane.

Monique opened the door to her house and took Rufus upstairs to the miniature bed she kept on her nightstand. On the rare occasions where Kim and Ron went on a mission without Rufus, he stayed here and slept on the bed Monique used to keep in her Pacific Coast Sandy 'Dream House'. Monique even painted it blue after Rufus objected to its original pink-and-lavender floral design.

Just as Rufus slipped off to Slumberland, the front door opened and a voice called up from downstairs.

"Monique? Are you up there?" called the voice from below.

"Yeah, Mom," responded Monique, "I just got here myself." This noise only caused Rufus to stir a little and mumble Monique's name once or twice while smiling.

"Well," her mother continued, "You just got a letter from a company called 'End-A-Mole' or something like that."

Monique gasped and quickly covered the ears of her little pink buddy. There was no _way_ she asked for someone to eliminate such a good friend. She stormed downstairs to find out exactly what this was all about.

Thankfully, the downstairs trip gave her enough time to take a few deep breaths and calmly ask her mother for the envelope. Her face quickly turned from anger to jubilation.

"Oh, Momma," she laughed, "it's not _'End-A-Mole'_, the exterminators. It's _'Endemol'_, the producers of that crazy stunt show, 'Fear Factor'. Remember when I auditioned for it right after my birthday?"

Before her mother could ask about what these people had to say, Monique read the letter and began to whoop for joy.

She hugged her mother and shouted, "I made it! They picked _me!_ They want me in Go City on Tuesday to compete for fifty grand! That can cover tuition and books for _**two more years**_ at UC-M! By the time I hit senior year, I am _bound_ to earn a scholarship…or at least have earned enough at CB for the rest of it. _**This could be my **__**TICKET**__**, Momma!!!**_"

"Oh, honey," her mother cried as she returned the hug, "that's _wonderful_ news!" The wide grin was soon replaced by a frown. "But I thought the prize was a _hundred_ grand!"

Monique sensed the disappointment. "Well, yes it is," she replied, "but I have to pick a teammate and split that. It's still fifty grand, though!"

"So who are you going to pick to help you?"

"Oh, you _**know**_ it's gotta be my BFF Ki—" Monique froze. She remembered Kim and Ron's plane was just taking off for Omaha. After that, they were off to Goodness-knows-where for the next two weeks or so.

With their departure eliminating Monique's first two choices, her mind began to scramble for a teammate. Her mother tried to offer a few suggestions.

"How about me, Little Mo?" her mom offered.

"Aww," sighed Monique, "that's so sweet of you to offer…but this is 'Fear Factor' we're talking about. It took four months of therapy to stop you from hiding in the corner whenever we get more than an inch of snow on the ground."

"You _**know**_ it's all because of that massive blizzard when I was a kid," her mother protested. "Still, I guess you're right. That also takes out Kim's dad, James due to his fear of heights." She quickly gasped, "How about Kim's mother, Anne?"

"Great idea, Mom! She's fearless, in great shape, and always looking for a challenge…Oh, that's _right!!_ She's got five different surgeries in the next week. _**Bummer!**_"

"Have you asked that nice boy, Wade? I hear he's rather _sweet_ on you."

"That is sick and wrong on _**so**_many levels! I mean, he's probably too scared to leave his own _house_ longer than a trip to Compu-Shack!"

"Alright, what about Jim or Tim?"

"They're still grounded after that incident last Christmas with those strings of 150-megawatt bulbs."

"Honey, don't you mean 150-_watt_ bulbs?"

That question was met with an armor-piercing glare from the teen. Before Monique could elaborate on the damage caused by dozens of drivers going temporarily blind at the same time, she felt a slight tug at her pant leg. She looked down to notice a little pink rodent with a begging look in his eyes.

"What is it, Ru?" Monique asked.

Rufus was apparently awakened by the news of Monique's selection for the show. He started jumping up and down, shouting, "Me! Me! _**ME!**_"

Monique looked at her watch and groaned. "Yes, I know, I know. It's almost time for your daily wedge of swi—"

"No, no, NO!" Rufus interrupted. He grabbed the letter, waved it around, and shouted once again, "_**MEEEE!!!**_" He then handed Monique the Kimmunicator and chirped, "Wade know me!"

She turned on the device and heard a familiar voice nearly choke on his Slurpster.

"M-M-M-Monique?" stammered Wade as he made a ten-second attempt to look his best for the camera. In as smooth a voice as he could muster, he smiled and inquired, "How may I help you today, my ebony beauty?"

Monique was clearly annoyed by this, but she knew she had to treat Wade with 'kid gloves' for the sake of her BFFs.

"Wade," she began, "I am flattered, but you _**know**_ you and me ain't gonna happen!"

"Can't hate a playa from takin' his shot, though." was Wade's quick reply.

Any hostility Monique held for this diminutive genius was quickly replaced by sheer laughter.

"Wade, have you been getting romance pointers from _Ron_ again?"

"Hey, Mo, don't dis him. Just look who _**he**_ got with that level of game!"

"And to think it only took almost his entire _lifetime_ to win her over."

"Touché. I guess the Mystical Monkey Power put him over the top on that campaign."

"Mystical _**what?**_"

"Oh, you didn't know?" Wade was quite surprised by the Middleton High 'Gossip Queen' not being 'in the loop' about what happened to two of her best friends.

Monique was getting a little annoyed by Wade's gloating.

"Just spill, ok?" she groused.

"A couple of years back, Ron and Rufus were going after Monkey Fist. They were all hit with Mystical Monkey Powers. Ron got the biggest share, though."

"So that explains the scene in the hall at MHS a while ba—Wait a minute! You said they were _all_ hit with MMP? Kim too?"

"Kim sent a hologram in her place because she couldn't get out of a family commitment."

"No _wonder_ she never told me about this! She probably _**still**_ feels the guilt monster about that one!!"

"Big time."

"And what about Rufus? Are you saying…"

"Yep! He is the smallest recipient of MMP in the history of the ancient scrolls. He'll be the perfect partner for your 'Fear Factor' appearance, if you just give him a chance."

"I guess you're right, Wa—Hold it!" Monique's face grew suspicious as she continued. "Just _how_ did you know I was picked? **_Boy_**, if you got this place bugged, I swear I'll…"

"Chill, Monique. I see Rufus waving the letter in the background and hopping around with a smile on his face. It doesn't take a genius to figure _that_ out!"

She turned around and saw just as Wade described. On top of all of that, Rufus once again shouted, "_**ME!**_ Can DO it!"

Monique sheepishly turned back to the Kimmunicator and said, "Sorry, I snapped like that. Forgive?"

"As Kim would say, it's no big, Mo. I'll be sure to tell Kim and Ron about this before she has to turn in her Kimmunicator at the start of their Omaha mission."

"Say _**what?**_"

"Yeah. They have to turn in all 'specially-designed' electronic gadgets and weapons before the start of this 'competition' of theirs."

"It almost sounds like they're going on 'The Amazing Race' or something!"

Wade froze in his place for a moment. "Hey," he complained, "do you have _**my**_ place bugged or something?"

"Nope," Monique chuckled, "Just a lucky guess. While I got you on the line, could we get ride set up for Go City on Monday, with an overnight stay? That's where they're taping this on Tuesday morning. They'll put us up Tuesday night, but a return trip on Wednesday afternoon would be nice, too."

"For you," cooed Wade, "_**anything**_ within the realm of good moral conduct. And everything _outside_ that realm is still open for negotiation."

"What part of _'Ain't…Gonna…Happen'_ don't you understand?"

"You know I had to try once more," Wade grinned before hitting a few more buttons on his keyboard. After a moment, he smiled.

"Okay, Monique," he said, "I got your ride and a place to stay. How do you feel about multi-colored spandex suits?" This only served to increase her rage.

Monique roared, "_**For the sake of Kim and Ron, I have **__**held**__** my tongue about your 'crush' up to this point! **__**Now**__** you have crossed **__**WAY**__** over the li—**_"

"No, not that!" screamed Wade, "I'm talking about _**Team Go!!**_ The Go Plane will pick you up from Middleton International and you can stay at Go Tower while in town!"

"Oh," Monique replied meekly. "Thanks, Wade. I guess you really _do_ rock!"

"Oooh, yeah! You are _more_ than welcome." Wade proclaimed in his best Barry White voice—which still sounded like a yowling cat. After he saw Monique's scowl, his normal voice stuttered, "Th-that is, in a 'g-good friend' sort of way!"

"That's better," Monique smirked as she turned off the Kimmunicator.

_**-- -- -- -- -- --**_

_**Author's ending notes:**_

**1) **I hope you like my new direction with 'Prologue'. As I mentioned before, it will only be updated sporadically, as new 'StR' stories are added.

**2)** The production of this story, like that for any work of fiction, is solely dependent upon the _constructive_ feedback of its readers. If you like it, I will gladly make more. If you think of ways to make it better, I am always open to suggestions. If you really think it's a piece of garbage, stop me before I strike again!! Once again, _**Review me, e-mail me if you wanna reach me! If you want to 'PM' me, that's ok!**_

Your friend in writing,

The Samurai Crunchbird


	3. Chapter 3: Fifth Grader Flashback

_**My standard disclaimer:**_

I know Disney owns "Kim Possible"...lock, stock, and Rufus.

If they want to sue me, they have to get behind all my other creditors.

Since I am in south Florida, the line has formed to the right

…and goes all the way to Sacramento!

""""""""""

_**Opening notes:**_

-- -- -- -- -- --

**1)** What is now the first 'Prologue' chapter initially launched the 'So the Reality' series. However, I had doubts as to writing the other stories in the series. That's why I incorporated that chapter into Chapter 7 ("Interlude") of 'So the Reality: Amazing Race'. Those doubts have since been eliminated. Thus, I am re-releasing the original 'Prologue' as its own story.

When another story is added to the 'StR' series, a different character's POV for the first chapter will be coupled with the aftermath for that character and perhaps a few others. Those resulting actions will also be incorporated into the new 'StR' story itself.

Because I will only add chapters of this story at the start of the next 'StR' story, please do not expect updates here on a regular, timed basis.

-- -- -- -- -- --

**2) **No matter what I put here, it's still up to you, the loyal reader, to let me know what you want. _**Review me, e-mail me if you wanna reach me! If you want to 'PM' me, that's ok!**_ (Sorry…got carried away there, but you get the idea.) Enjoy!

_**-- -- -- -- -- --**_

_**So the Reality: 'Prologue' (Barkin POV)**_

The last day of school at Middleton High caused the halls to buzz with excitement. For the students, it meant three months of relief from the worries of homework, 'mystery meat', and the social 'Food Chain'. For most teachers, it meant either relaxation or resuming their own studies for graduate degrees.

For Steven Barkin, it meant nothing but trouble. Because some of the rookie teachers actually _**ate**_ those annual 'Senior Prank' brownies, he had to wrap up classes in six different subjects today.

In Steven's opinion, teaching these hormonally-charged beasts was enough of a challenge normally. Nobody really paid that much attention to him…except, of course, for the 'class clowns' and the brainiacs who refuse to accept any grade of 'B-Plus' or lower. He usually referred to _them_ as "The 'A' Kissers".

The last day of school only compounded that frustration in Steve's mind. The 'A' Kissers already knew their grade was assured. The 'class clowns' wanted to make their last pranks of the year memorable. Steven knew that for both groups, there _**was**_ no tomorrow!

In addition to all of this, Steven was 'volunteered' into supervising the locker inspections after the students cleared out their contents. This meant he had to watch over the Haz-Mat teams' de-contamination of Ron Stoppable's locker…_for the third year in a row!!_

Steven took a deep breath before opening the door to the first of the six classes.

"_Well,_' he thought to himself, '_I survived my deployment in Desert Storm. I __should__ be able to get through this…__**right??**_'

""""""""""

The first five classes were simple enough. The lesson plans called for the students to turn in their textbooks and fill out a 'Semester Evaluation Form'. The form was introduced several years ago to provide students with ability to give the teachers their own 'report card'.

The early dismissal for 'locker cleaning' meant the shortening of each class period. By the time the evaluation forms were collected by a student in the front row, usually one of "The 'A' Kissers", everybody had to move on to the next class.

The toughest part of each period was reminding the students to evaluate their class in general and the regular teacher in particular.

"Love me or hate me," he growled at the students, "it doesn't matter. I just don't want your **regular** teachers to needlessly suffer for any beef you have against _**me!**_"

Steven was able to use this logic for those first five classes he had to teach today. The final class, however, required a different tactic.

_It was Home Economics...and he **was** the regular teacher!_

"Okay," he began, "I know these evaluations have to be done for each class. Let's get them out of the way now, before we do anything else."

After a while, each student had placed his or her form into the provided envelope. Steven turned to the red-haired girl in the front row. He thanked God this past semester dealt with _**fabrics**_ instead of _**cooking**_ like the fall semester. Steven then handed her a pass.

"Possible," he barked, "seal that envelope. You can use this pass to deliver the envelope to the office."

"Sure thing, Mr. Barkin," Kim replied with a sweet smile. Her tone seemed a little too perky for Steven's liking. Still, she was the only student he could trust not to lollygag in the halls or break the seal of the envelope during the short trip to the office.

'_Hmmm…_' Steven thought, '_she's hiding something in that smile of hers. I hope Stoppable doesn't have to suffer __**too**__ much for it._'

He turned to the remainder of the class and flashed a wicked grin.

"People," he called out, "I'm gonna give you a treat today."

This drew a collective gasp from the entire class. Here was the 'Gengis Khan' of Middleton High…and he was being _**nice??**_ They knew there was a catch somewhere in all of this. A couple of the students dropped to the floor in shock. By the time they regained their senses and re-took their seats, Kim returned from her trip to the office.

Steven cleared his throat and continued with his explanation.

"You were probably expecting a 'pop quiz' or something today—and you're right!"

The students groaned loudly. Out of habit, they began to clear their desks and pull out pencils and blank sheets of paper.

"Hear me out, people!" he shouted. "Put those papers away and I'll explain the rules for this 'treat'.

"Because this is your last class of the year, I wanna find out how much you remember of what we did this semester. I'm gonna call out the names of each student. I will ask each of you _**one**_ question about, no pun intended, the material we covered here." He held out a handful of passes before he went further.

"If you get your question right, you can take one of these passes and start cleaning out your locker early."

As the students began to cheer, Steven raised his arms and called for quiet.

"If you get it wrong," he growled, "I will open it up to anyone in the class not yet called to answer it. If one of them gets it right, _**that**_ student will take your pass. You will then have to wait until I go back to you and ask another question.

"If you know your stuff, you deserve a treat like this. If you don't…well…" he gave a sinister chuckle, "…the bell has to ring _**sometime **_today!"

Thankfully for the students, most of the questions were easy enough to answer correctly on the first try. As a matter of fact, every student so far gave the right answer.

A little more than half of the students remained—including two of Middleton's 'power couples'. Steven turned to the brunette in the second row and formulated his question…

"Rockwaller," he rumbled, "when a piece of cloth is ready for sewing on a standard sewing machine, what lever much be lowered _**gently**_ onto the cloth to prevent damage to that part, the cloth, or the feeder guides underneath both?"

After a few seconds, Bonnie let out a gasp.

"The 'presser foot'?" she anxiously responded.

She squealed in delight as Steven silently handed her that magic pass. He switched his attention to a set of dark green eyes.

"Possible, name two of the three pattern brands we used this year."

Kim perked up and quickly responded, "Simplicity and Butterick."

Steve grumbled an unintelligible oath to himself before handing Kim her pass. He then faced a young man who served as Middleton's star quarterback for the past two seasons.

"Flagg," Steven intoned, "this is potentially the last question of your high school career. I know this is your second time taking this class. That's why I'm making this one easier…

…He paused for a moment to make sure he had Brick's _**undivided**_ attention…

"…Originally referring to the length of cloth a tailor traditionally used to create a fine suit, finish this phrase…The whole nine _**what**_?"

"Um…" began Brick's reply, "the whole nine _**miles??**_"

Steven sighed as he shook his head. A hand shot up instantly after Brick's incorrect response. When Steven saw who raised his hand, the teacher gave the skinny blond boy an evil glare. Still, he had to remain true to his word.

"Okay, Stoppable." Steven said with an even heavier sigh. "What is it?"

Ron chirped, "It's the whole nine _**yards!!**_ I've known that since I was a little kid. _**You**_ should remember—"

"_**Enough!**_" Steven screamed. "Just take the pass and get out of here before I change my mind!!"

Each student had at least one chance to answer a question. Most of them were successful. In fact, only Brick and Ron Reiger missed their first question…and the second…and the third…and…

…The bell mercifully rang for the two students and their beleaguered teacher. Ron Reiger quickly dashed out the door.

Steven gave Brick a firm handshake, smiled, and said, "I'm gonna miss ya, son."

As Brick was leaving the room, he stopped with a shocked look on his face.

"Mr. Barkin," he shouted back, "I'm not your _**son!**_"

"And you're not my _**problem**_ anymore, either!" Steven glowered as he pushed Brick out the classroom doorway. "Now _**move**__** it**_, before you miss your graduation rehearsal."

""""""""""

Because of his 'traveling teacher' routine, Steven did not have many personal effects in the Home Economics classroom. Besides, his 'assistant principal' office was more than capable of holding what few pictures or keepsakes he brought to school.

After he trudged his meager box of 'Home Ec' items back to his office, he grabbed one of the few things he always kept at the ready…a gas mask. It was time to supervise the Haz-Mat teams as they de-contaminated Ron Stoppable's locker.

'_**Unbelievable!**_' Steven thought as the teams neared completion of their work. '_And I thought the __**mystery **__**meat**__ was a weapon of mass destruction!_'

Just after Steven put away the gas mask, he heard a disruption coming from a nearby locker.

"_**BOO-Yeah!!**_"

"Cheese and crackers," Steven groaned as he opened his office door, "_**not**__ today!!_"

He heard the low moans of a kiss and a shout of jubilation as he looked down the hallway toward Kim Possible's locker…

"**WE'RE **_**FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!**_**"**

"NOT IF YOU DON'T PIPE DOWN, STOPPABLE..." Steven growled. His stern eyes glared at the couple while Ron was still kissing and twirling Kim. "...And WHAT did I tell you two about PDA?"

This made Ron freeze in place for three full seconds, with an ear to ear grin and a blue glow emanating from his entire body. Amazingly, he was still holding Kim in mid-air, her entire body parallel to the ground. Ron maintained his gentle, firm hold on her waist with just _one hand_. He then moved the other arm away to point to Kim as if making a classroom presentation with a wall chart.

"Just working on some lifts for the cheer squad, Mr. B!" chirped Ron. It was only then that he noticed the simultaneously-dropped jaws of Kim, Rufus, Monique, and dozens of Middleton students.

Steven's jaw was nearly on the floor as well. With his two 'tours of duty' in the Persian Gulf, his _own_ 'save-the-world' missions back in high school (on a 'need-to-know' basis), his years of teaching at MHS, and over a decade of selling housewares at the local Smarty Mart, Steven Barkin thought he saw everything…

…_**He was **__**so**__** wrong!!!**_

His tough exterior melted like ice cream in a furnace, leaving only a frightened little boy to respond to Ron's words.

"..._save-it-for-next-year-alright_?" was the only thing Steven could manage to say as he quickly ducked for cover in his office. Everybody else was still frozen in place.

"_**Whaaaat??**_" asked Ron, as if glowing blue, twirling around your girlfriend with one hand and causing the faculty's Iron Fist to run and hide like a scared rabbit was an everyday thing. After a moment, the other students resumed trading goodbyes and finishing up their own lockers.

""""""""""

Steven cowered under his desk for another moment, his mind coming to terms with the events of the past few minutes. After a while, his brain could only come up with one conclusion…

…For only the second time in his life, Steven Barkin was downright scared!!

Not only that, he was scared of _Ron Stoppable!_

Sure, Steven had been startled on many occasions, like the time he was slimed at Camp Wannaweep or the mortar that came within a hundred feet of his tent in Iraq. A few instances even made him understandably nervous, such as Kim Possible in the kitchen or 'Black Friday' at Smarty Mart.

The feeling Steven had at that moment was different from those other times. This feeling was pure down-to-the-bone _**terror**_ flowing through his body. His mind quickly flashed back to the only other time he was scared like this…all those lights…cameras…and pressure…

_**-- -- -- -- -- --**_

_**SIX YEARS AGO**_

_**-- -- -- -- -- --**_

First Lieutenant Steven Barkin was just discharged from the Marines and came home to Denver to visit the folks. He first got his old job back at Smarty Mart so he could 'pay his own way' without having to live with his parents.

While the pay was enough for him to afford his modest apartment, Steven was looking for something more rewarding. He decided to pursue the teaching career he put on hold to serve his country. He thought he could apply his Marine Corps disciplinary know-how to shape and mold the minds of the next generation.

Thanks to the ever-increasing shortage in qualified educators, Steven got quite a few informal interviews with potential schools at an educational job fair. It didn't hurt that he came to the fair in his Marine Corp 'dress blues'. He wisely left the traditional saber in his hotel room, but he looked in every other way like he just stepped out of a recruiting poster.

One of districts even offered him a position as assistant principal and head football coach at their high school…right on the spot! He just wished he could remember the name of that town…

'There are just so many school districts represented here.' Steven thought as he shuffled through his notes during lunch. 'Which one was that? Middle_**burg**_? Middle_**ville**_? Middle_**berry**_? Middle—'

"Excuse me, sir." A female voice interrupted Steven's train of thought. She held a clip board in one hand and extended her other hand to greet Steven.

"I'm Michelle Barnum, contestant coordinator for Mike Burnitt Productions. May I join you for a moment?"

Steven rose to his feet, introduced himself, politely shook her hand, and motioned for her to sit beside him. He offered her his unopened bottle of water, but she refused.

"Lieutenant Barkin," Michelle began, "I'll try not to take up much of your time. We are filming the pilot episode of a new show for Fox, and I just have a few questions for you."

Steven gave her a warm smile and replied, "Sure. How may I help?"

"Well, for starters," Michelle countered, with a question that made him almost choke on his sandwich…

"…_Marine First Lieutenant Steven Barkin…__**Are you smarter than a fifth-grader?**__"_

_**-- -- -- -- -- --**_

_**Author's ending notes:**_

**1) **For those who are not familiar with this series of stories, 'So the Reality' places KP characters into various TV 'reality' shows. Here is what I have developed so far in the 'StR' universe…

_**'Amazing Race' (complete)**_ pits Kim & Ron against ten other teams of animation greats in a cartoon all-star version of the CBS smash-hit, 'The Amazing Race'.

In addition to the usual twists and turns of the 'Race', teams are faced with all-new originally-created clues, an anniversary party, the resolution of a _**huge**_ wager, a life-threatening disaster, and a fanatic band of stalkers…with Ron as their target!

-- --

_**'Fear Factor' (complete)**_ features Rufus and Monique as a team competing in NBC's 'Fear Factor' in various hair-raising stunts against three other teams.

Monique needs the money for her upcoming college education. Rufus considers it his one chance to prove himself worthy of Monique's heart. A last-minute change in the show leaves Rufus with a difficult decision. Will he make the right choice??

-- --

'Fifth Grader' and 'COPS' are both coming soon to continue the 'StR' series. In fact, the prologue for 'Fifth Grader' was the chapter you have just read.

After the 'COPS' story (and maybe a few others), I plan a 'Grand Finale' for the series. I am still looking for the right reality show to use for that finale—probably one of the court shows, seeing as it will have to deal with all the other stories. I assure you it will _NOT_ be Kim & Ron in 'Divorce Court'!! _**Even **__**I**__** am not **__**THAT**__** evil!**_

**2) I would like to thank Ms. Tooker, now Mrs. McGill, my eighth-grade Home Ec. teacher, for drilling into us such sewing details. I still remember her screaming at some unsuspecting student every now and then, _"DON'T drop the presser foot!"_**

**3)** The production of this story, like that for any work of fiction, is solely dependent upon the _constructive_ feedback of its readers. If you like it, I will gladly make more. If you think of ways to make it better, I am always open to suggestions. If you really think it's a piece of garbage, stop me before I strike again!! Once again, _**Review me, e-mail me if you wanna reach me! If you want to 'PM' me, that's ok!**_

Your friend in writing,

The Samurai Crunchbird


	4. Chapter 4: What You Gonna Do?

_**My standard KP disclaimer:**_

I know Disney owns "Kim Possible"...lock, stock, and Rufus.

If they want to sue me, they have to get behind all my other creditors.

Since I am in south Florida, the line has formed to the right

…and goes all the way to Sacramento!

""""""""""

_**Opening notes:**_

-- -- -- -- -- --

**1)** Now that 'Fifth Grader' has run its course, it's once again time for another story…and its corresponding 'Prologue'.

For those of you new to my work…welcome aboard!! Here's an explanation of 'So the Reality: Prologue':

When another story is added to the 'StR' series, a different character's POV for the first chapter will be coupled with the aftermath for that character and perhaps a few others. Those resulting actions will also be incorporated into the new 'StR' story itself.

For those of you in Oklahoma and _**other**_ 'third-world' areas, POV means 'point-of view'.

Because I will only add chapters of this story at the start of the next 'StR' story, please do not expect updates here on a regular, timed basis.

-- -- -- -- -- --

**2) **No matter what I put here, it's still up to you, the loyal reader, to let me know what you want. _**Review me, e-mail me if you wanna reach me! If you want to 'PM' me, that's ok!**_ (Sorry…got carried away there, but you get the idea.) Enjoy!

_**-- -- -- -- -- --**_

_**So the Reality: 'Prologue' (Hobble POV)**_

The last day of school at Middleton High caused the halls to buzz with excitement. For the students, it meant three months of relief from the worries of homework, 'mystery meat', and the social 'Food Chain'. For most teachers, it meant either relaxation or resuming their own studies for graduate degrees.

For the men and women of the Middleton Police Department, however, it was the 'busy season' for crime in their fair city. Rising temperatures usually meant an increase of robberies, assaults, and evil schemes from seemingly every 'diabolical mastermind' reject in the known universe.

Officer Pete Hobble and his partner, Officer Samantha 'Sammy' Seabird, rode through their routine patrol when they heard the radio crackle to life.

"HM-One to PD-Four," the transmission began, "do you copy?"

Looks of concern swept across both Pete and Samantha's faces. From their pre-shift briefing, they were told that Haz-Mat crews were being deployed to Middleton High School. For the third year in a row, they had been sent to assist in the clean-up of a high-density mass of toxic waste—the locker of Ron Stoppable.

Since Pete was driving, Samantha picked up the radio's microphone and responded, "Go ahead, HM-One."

"We've got a report of one of the students turning blue—and it's _not_ from eating the 'mystery meat'! Request immediate backup."

Samantha responded, "10-4, HM-One. We're on our way."

Although Pete and Samantha were more than three miles from the scene, they were still the closest unit to the school. Pete floored the accelerator as Sammy turned on the lights and siren.

The cruiser was only a minute away from the school when another transmission blared through the radio.

"HM-One to PD-Four…Cancel the call. It's just Ron showing off for his girlfriend..._**again!**_"

Samantha responded, "HM-One, this is PD-Four. Please confirm the call cancellation."

The Haz-Mat worker responded, "Condition Green…All is well…HM-One out."

Hearing the correct 'code for the day', Pete eased off the accelerator. Samantha quickly turned off the lights and siren. After a moment, the cruiser began to resume its normal patrol.

Samantha was new to Middleton. She moved to this 'sleepy little Podunk town', as she referred to it, in order to be closer to her parents. Still, she spent five years with the Omaha Police Department in the Special Crimes Unit. Her experience and observational skills easily noticed the tired look on Pete's face.

Samantha turned to her partner and asked, "Is something bothering you, Peter?"

"Not really." he replied. "I'm just getting _**sick**_ of those two 'teeny-boppers'."

"…_**'Teeny-boppers'?**_" Samantha asked, raising an eyebrow while thinking about the last time she heard _**anybody**_ use that term.

"Yeah," Pete continued, "Team Possible. Ever since they started going on these missions, Middleton has become the target of every crackpot, every world-dominating yahoo, every monster known to mankind—even a few _unknown_ to us until it's been almost too late."

With a nod, Samantha said, "I see…"

"Whatever _**those**_ weirdos don't wreck, Kim's idiot boyfriend completely destroys."

"Reeeealllllly."

"Didn't you hear about that 'Swamp Thing' knock-off at Camp Wannaweep…the mutated snowmen…all the mayhem at Middleton Days??"

"Of course, but—"

"_AND DON'T GET ME __**STARTED**__ ON THOSE DIABLO ROBOTS!!_"

"Oh, come on, Peter. It can't be _**that**_ bad!"

"Her brothers aren't angels, either…especially after last Christmas, with those strings of 150 mega-watt bulbs!"

"Hold it, Pete." Samantha countered. "You _meant_ '150 _watt_ bulbs', right?"

Pete could only sigh and shake his head. "I swear," he concluded, "it's like we're in Tokyo during a Kongzilla marathon!"

Samantha was still reeling from her partner's rant. "Peter, I know I just moved here last month, but don't you think you're a little too dramatic about all this?"

Pete pulled over the cruiser and looked directly at his partner.

"Sammy," he said, "You remind me of Willy."

This drew an icy stare from his partner.

"First of all," she scolded, "it's 'Samantha', not 'Sammy'! We're supposed to be professionals here. I don't call you 'Petey', do I?

Once again, Pete shook his head.

"Second," she went on, "Do I _**really**_ want to know who or _**what**_ is a 'Willy'?"

Pete replied, "Willy was my patrol partner a few years back. He was one of those real 'no-nonsense' types…like you. Nothing seemed to faze him, either. He had such high ambitions for working with the FBI, the CIA, any of those 'alphabet' government organizations. I swear the man applied for training with each and every one of them. It's a shame what happened to him, though." This last sentence piqued Sammy's interest.

"Oh?" she wondered. "What was that?"

Pete began, "He just…disappeared one day after a routine house burglary."

A light bulb went off in Samantha's head. "Wait a minute." she said. "Wasn't he your partner when 'COPS' was filming here?"

"Indeed he was. As matter of fact, Sammy, he vanished right after that episode was taped."

"For the last time, it's _**'**__**SAMANTHA**__**'!!**_ Now what other details can you give me on his disappearance?"

"It was a funny story, really. It was a Tuesday…"

_**-- -- -- -- -- --**_

_**Author's ending notes:**_

**1) **For those who are not familiar with this series of stories, 'So the Reality' places KP characters into various TV 'reality' shows. If you want to check out the other stories, click on my username, visit my bio, and check out the action.

'COPS' is coming soon to continue the 'StR' series. In fact, its prologue was the chapter you have just read. It is my one and only 'one shot' for the 'StR' series. _**'So the Reality: COPS' will appear at this same channel next weekend (January 11-13, 2008).**_

After the 'COPS' story, I plan a 'Grand Finale' for the series. I am still looking for the right reality show to use for that finale—probably one of the court shows, seeing as it will have to deal with all the other stories. I assure you it will _NOT_ be Kim & Ron in 'Divorce Court'!! _**Even **__**I**__** am not **__**THAT**__** evil!**_

**2)** The production of this story, like that for any work of fiction, is solely dependent upon the _constructive_ feedback of its readers. If you like it, I will gladly make more. If you think of ways to make it better, I am always open to suggestions. If you really think it's a piece of garbage, stop me before I strike again!! Once again, _**Review me, e-mail me if you wanna reach me! If you want to 'PM' me, that's ok!**_

Your friend in writing,

The Samurai Crunchbird


	5. Chapter 5: To Recap and Serve

_**My standard KP disclaimer:**_

I know Disney owns "Kim Possible"...lock, stock, and Rufus.

If they want to sue me, they have to get behind all my other creditors.

Since I am in south Florida, the line has formed to the right

…and goes all the way to Sacramento!

""""""""""

_**Opening notes:**_

-- -- -- -- -- --

**1)** Now that the rest of the 'So the Reality' series has run its course, it's time for the 'Grand Finale'…and its corresponding 'Prologue'.

For those of you new to my work…welcome aboard!! Here's an explanation of 'So the Reality: Prologue' up to this point:

I would normally add chapters of this story at the start of the next 'StR' story. However, this is the 'Prologue' for the 'Grand Finale' of the series. This means two things:

First, this 'Prelude' will try to bridge the gap between the previous 'StR' stories and the point directly after Graduation in the 'Graduation' episode (right after the diplomas and just before the beach party). Such a gap must exist to allow for Mr. Barkin to replace his car (only to have _**it**_ vaporized by the 'Tweebs as well) and Bonnie to get assignments for summer school (hence, the textbook at the beach party). Because it has to do so much, it will probably be much longer than any of the previous chapters.

Second, since this last 'Prologue' chapter will be so long, it should be enough to satisfy everybody for a week, when the first chapter of the 'Grand Finale' will be released.

**2) I realize my 'Amazing Race' story introduced a couple of inconsistencies in the KP 'canon' timeline **_**(such as Hana's early adoption and Ron's marriage proposal)**_**. Please allow me a little 'AU' lee-way here, and your patience **_**will**_** be rewarded!**

**3) **I want to answer a few messages you loyal readers have sent to me. NO, I am NOT trying to sound ungrateful for those who have nominated me for an award. I simply feel reviews are a more personal and honest expression of a reader's like or dislike of a chapter.

If you vote for me in an award poll, thanks all the same. A review, however, is what I would treasure more than a vote.

**4)** No matter what I put here, it's still up to you, the loyal reader, to let me know what you want. _**Review me, e-mail me if you wanna reach me! If you want to 'PM' me, that's ok!**_ (Sorry…got carried away there, but you get the idea.) Enjoy!

_**-- -- -- -- -- --**_

_**So the Reality: 'Prologue' (Aftermath)**_

The rest of the summer was far too short for many people in the vibrant suburban town of Middleton, Colorado…

…For Kim and Ron, their usual balance of missions, schoolwork, and extra-curricular activities was tilted by one new gigantic sitch. It was more like a 'hitch' really, as news of the couple's engagement spread weeks before their 'Amazing Race' finale officially aired.

For nearly a full month after its broadcast, at least one of the numerous news channels re-aired that fateful morning in Las Vegas…

_**-- -- -- -- -- --**_

_Balloons, streamers, and confetti fell from the ceiling. Ron and Kim embraced and gave each other a kiss that lasted a full minute. Fireworks began to go off—literally—as beams of blue light shot in all directions around them._

_Once the cheers, applause, and the light finally began to fade, Phil tapped Ron on the shoulder._

"_Hey, Ron-man!"_

"_Yeah, Phil?"_

"_You said you had one other item to discuss?"_

"_Yeah, I do. So?"_

"_The cameras are beaming the signal to Middleton as we speak."_

"_Oh…he-he...right!" Ron sheepishly said as he lowered Kim onto the end of the front bleacher…_

…_True to Phil's word, Wade Load was able to patch the camera feeds to both the Possible and Stoppable houses via satellite. All three families, including Wade's, were gathered around their televisions to hear what Ron had to say next…_

…_After Ron was sure Kim was securely on the bleacher, he sat down beside her. He gazed into her eyes, took a deep breath, and made the speech of a lifetime…_

"_Kim," Ron began, "when we started this race, I wanted to prove to you I was worthy of being an equal partner in our missions. As we went from country to country, I think I proved myself time and again._

"_KP, I am willing to walk through fire…to leap from the highest waterfall…to face Death itself for you. That mine disaster __**proved**__ I'm not just spewing out empty words on that last part!"_

…_At this point, he pulled out the velvet pouch from his pocket…_

"_Along with the generous cash gift, South African President DeKashier included this little velvet pouch." He showed the pouch to Kim as he began a series of questions._

"_Remember when I gazed at your hands as we left Tokyo?"_

_Kim was still a bit dazed from the kiss, but she did manage to emit a weak "Yes" from her mouth._

"_Do you also remember Sensei's letter, where he mentioned my wish to involve you in my next big project?"_

"_Uh-huh," Kim said, slowly becoming more aware of her surroundings with each passing moment._

"_Do you recall it also mentioned a potential celebration just before we began college?"_

"_Of course I do," Kim said. She was unsure where this line of questioning was headed._

"_And you know when I sent you to Club Banana just a little while ago?"_

_Kim was getting just a little anxious. "Ron, please get to the point!" she begged._

"_Well, I took that time and the memory of your hands to go to another shop two doors down. I wanted to make sure I got it right."_

_Kim was completely puzzled now. "Got __**what**__ right?"_

_Ron continued with his speech, sensing the 'point-of-no-return' was at hand._

"_KP, I __**did**__ win our wager in Mumbai, but now I feel it is no longer __**enough**__ to just be equal partners in fighting the bad guys. I want to be your equal partner through the greatest mission of all—our entire lives!"_

_At that moment, Ron kneeled down and pulled out of the pouch…a one-carat brilliant-cut diamond ring, sized perfectly to Kim's finger._

"_**Kimberly Anne Possible…**_

…_**with that celebration just before we begin our first year in college…**_

…_**will you marry me?"**_

_Kim gasped at the beauty of the diamond and the whole presentation Ron planned. It was all she could do to look him straight in the eye and say…_

"_**No."**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

…_Not a sound was made in the entire ballroom…_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

…_The shock of the rejection kept Ron completely frozen in place..._

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

…_A few hundred miles away, the Possible, Stoppable, and Load families all had to pick up their jaws from the floor…_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

…_As long as that moment seemed to last, it actually endured only long enough for Kim to catch her breath and wipe away a tear…_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

"…_**As much as I love you…"**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

"…_**we'd have a better chance of a decent honeymoon if it was right after graduation from Middleton!"**_

"_**OF **__**COURSE**__**, I'LL MARRY YOU!!!"**_

_A thunderous roar of applause was heard from both Las Vegas and Middleton as Ron and Kim embraced again. Thankfully, the ballroom had an extremely high ceiling, as they both floated at least ten feet into the air._

_Blue and green light beams emanated from the couple as a familiar verse was reprised over the loudspeakers…_

_**Like a bolt out of the blue  
Fate steps in and sees you through  
When you wish upon a star  
Your dreams…come…true!**_

_**-- -- -- -- -- --**_

…Thankfully, they didn't have to plan the nuptials alone. Monique and Rufus, as maid of honor and best man respectively, used plenty of their own connections in addition to a few of Kim's called-in 'favors' to make this ceremony one for the ages.

More than a few people questioned Ron's choice for a best man. Those who knew him best, however, knew this was just another quirky part of his 'inner Ron-ness' that made Kim love him that much more.

Of course, Monique and Rufus were sometimes a bit distracted by their own affectionate displays. Still fresh in their minds was the aftermath of that fateful e-mail message after their 'Fear Factor' appearance:

_**-- -- -- -- -- --**_

"_My dearest Monique, _

_I hope you don't mind me using e-mail to get my message to you. It was the best way I could say all I needed to say at once._

_My vocal chords are limited at best, making me sound like some babbling idiot! There is no way I could ever express half of these thoughts to you with the way I talk._

_Sure, I could have spelled out my feelings with a hand-written note. The 'writer's cramp' would have been unbearable, though._

_So, here goes everything…_

_The first time I saw you, I was a little apprehensive. You were taking up a large portion of Kim's time and causing Ron to be ignored. He fell into another one of his grande-sized funks. You gotta admit he craves a lot of attention for someone who constantly shuns the spotlight._

_It was only after I saw your face light up at the mention of the Pain King that I thought you could be a good friend. Once you took Ron down in that burrito-eating contest at Bueno Nacho, I knew you were one of a kind._

_I've seen all the posers come and go who have tried to make you just another trophy on their mantle. I know you deserve better than that._

_With all my heart, I wish I could show you just how much my love has grown for you over the last two years. I know I can never do that, though…I'm a __**naked mole rat**__, for crying out loud!_

_If I were human, it would be my honor to treat you like the princess you really are inside…and continue to prove my love for you every day until we both leave this plane of existence."_

…Monique gasped at these last three paragraphs. Sure, she poured out her dating troubles to Rufus, and he provided a sympathetic ear. She still had no idea he ever thought **this** way about her!

With a lump in her throat, she continued reading the message…

"_I've seen your portfolio of design sketches. Mo, your creations make Coco Banana look like the fabric clerk at Smarty Mart! You have all the talent, imagination, and passion to become one of the world's greatest designers. You just need the chance to __**showcase**__ that talent, __**reach**__ those dreams, and __**secure**__ your true destiny as a superstar in the fashion industry!_

_I know you have been having trouble scraping up the cash for college. I have seen how hard you have worked all summer trying to make that dream a reality. _

_That's why I wanted so badly to help you win on 'Fear Factor'. Ron and Kim went off to Omaha, which left **me** as your best chance to win. With my MMP, I was confident we could stand up to whatever that loser Joe could throw at us._

_Besides…unlike any __**human**__ you could have picked, I was going to give you my half of the money as a Christmas gift. I mean, think about it for a moment…I'm a five-inch rodent who just needs some tender loving care. What would __**I**__ need with fifty thousand dollars, anyway?_

_It was all going according to plan…until that last stinking stunt of theirs. That's where my heart became torn. It could have only ended one of three ways:_

_**One, either you or I would have refused to do the stunt.**__ They said they were not above refusing to award any money at all. That immediately ruled out this option, because it would have defeated the whole purpose for our surviving all that nonsense._

_**Two, I would have defeated you and won the money. **__I nixed that option, because I didn't want to hurt your feelings or cause you to resent me in any way. With a partnership, the show producers would not have cared if one partner gave their money to the other one. With this situation, they would have looked at any money I would have given to you as paying off a bribe, and would have sued both of us to get it back._

_My dear, sweet Monique, no amount of money in the world can fill the hole in my heart if I ever lose you, even if that __**can**__ only be as a friend._

_**Three, you would have defeated me and won the money.**__ This was the only scenario where I figured everybody would be satisfied. The producers would get an exciting finish, you would get your college money, and I would fulfill my desire to help make your dreams come true._

_As I was finishing the stunt, I realized I got all fifteen flags in less than two minutes and was just about to set foot on that balcony. This would have ruined everything, as I said in Option Two._

_At that moment, I had to make my most difficult choice ever…honorably give my best effort, or making an honorable sacrifice for you."_

…'**Honorable sacrifice?**' Monique realized in horror. '**Oh, ****no**** he didn't!**'

As she continued to read, she gasped, '**Oh, ****yes**** he did!**'…

"_I saw the look of defeat and heartbreak in your eyes as I neared that balcony. I didn't want you to think of me as the one who shattered your dreams._

_I muttered a prayer for God to forgive me as I let those three flags drop from my hand._

_You were so happy to win, and the cameras were all over us. I couldn't tell you what I did then._

_Once we got home, I felt ashamed about what I did. I couldn't face you. I even pretended to be asleep when you kept checking on me._

_My dear, sweet, precious Monique…I do not expect you to do so, but can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me for what I have done?_

_I just wanted you to reach your dreams. I didn't want it to come at the price of our…friendship!_

_Your 'Little Ru' until the end of time itself,_

_Rufus"_

""""""""""

_Monique didn't even wait until Ron finished knocking on the door before she pulled him and Rufus into the house. She was quick to grab Rufus and smother him with hugs and kisses._

_Rufus broke away long enough to take a pen and write on a nearby pad, "Forgive?"_

"_Forgive you?" Monique cried, "I __**love**__ you, Ru!"_

_They once again embraced, holding each other long enough for even Kim and Ron to begin feeling uncomfortable._

_Rufus and Monique turned to the two of them and smiled._

"_Hey," Monique said to Kim and Ron, "Stranger things have happened. I mean, look at the two of __**you!**__"_

_All of them laughed as they embraced in a group hug._

_**-- -- -- -- -- --**_

…if only Colorado state law allowed for such a union to occur, Monique and Rufus would have been more than willing to turn Team Possible's nuptials into a 'double-ceremony'.

""""""""""

…Steven Barkin was making the best of his own sitch. His 'Iron Fist' belligerence was able to intimidate nearly all who crossed his path. This air of invincibility was the only way he endured the last six years of torture that was his life.

It wouldn't have been so bad if the teachers weren't dropping like flies all around him. In fact, he probably would have enjoyed his duties as Assistant Principal. He could still teach his Home Economics class and coach the football team, yet still have time to truly make a difference in the shaping of the next generation.

As it was, he had an unbearable load of classes to teach, countless trips and events to chaperone, and endless streams of bureaucratic red tape to endure.

If that wasn't enough, he has been cursed for the last three of those years with the everyday appearance of the one boy who was the thorn to his side…the albatross to his Ancient Mariner…the Moriarty to his Sherlock Holmes. This blond goofball…this Ron Stoppable…has been the bane of his existence ever since that fateful day he was so close to being financial secure for life…

_**-- -- -- -- -- --**_

_Jeff pointed to the screen once more as he introduced the question._

"_Steven Barkin, for one million dollars…_

…"_**According to the traditional phrase**_

_how many yards of fabric_

_did tailors typically use_

_to create a fine suit?"_

_Jeff turned to the class once more and said, "Just for grins and giggles, how about all of __**you**__ try to answer this one, too! Once you have finished writing, put down your stylus pens and stand beside your desks."_

_It took a moment for all five students to write an answer. Once finished, they stood beside their desks as instructed. This brought Jeff back to Steven and a response that could forever change the life of the former Marine lieutenant._

"_Steven," Jeff solemnly asked, "for one million dollars, __**what**__ is your answer?"_

_Steven tried to 'talk out' his thought process in order to come to a reasonable answer._

"_Well," he began, "an average man is six feet tall, or two yards…factor in another half-yard for extra cloth…double it for sturdiness…that makes five for the front…add five for the back…that makes ten yards total…"_

_His face was stern as he looked directly at Jeff._

_He confidently said, "My answer is ten yards!"_

_Before Jeff could ask him, Steven pressed the podium button for the last time._

_Jeff walked over to the students and looked at their answers._

_Doing his best to tastefully make light of the situation, Jeff observed, "If it makes you feel any better, Steven…only __**one**__ of these students got it right! Class, go ahead and sit down now."_

…_With more than just a hint of pride, Jeff patted Ron's shoulder and declared, "This means that Ron…the spunky little goofball who has been the subject of nearly __constant__ ridicule for almost the __**entire**__ show...took the __**last three questions**__ of the game…and went a __**perfect**__ three-for-three on them!_

"_I see a lot of potential in you, Ron. If you can keep your head in the game and tap into that potential, you will truly be destined for greatness. One final time, everybody…put your hands together for __**Ron!**__"_

_As Jeff returned to his position beside Steven's podium, the audience erupted again into applause and cheers of "__**RON! RON! RON! RON!**__"_

_Jeff soon stood beside Steven and raised his hands for quiet._

"_Steven," Jeff reminded, "you locked in '10 yards' as your answer…"_

_Jeff pointed to the main projection screen and said, "The correct answer is…_

"…'_**The whole nine yards!'**__…"_

_The crowd froze in complete shock. Steven blankly stared in utter disbelief as the earnings tower shrunk to its final position:_

_**FLUNK OUT**_

_**--$25,000--**_

_$10,000_

_$5,000_

_$2,000_

_$1,000_

_$0_

_Jeff tried to place his arms around Steven's shoulders to comfort the man who just lost $475,000._

"_Oh, Steven," Jeff lamented, "I am truly sorry about this. At least you have $25,000 and an experience you will never forget, right?"_

_As Steven slowly nodded, he saw the look on Ron's face. It was intended to provide condolence. Combined with the slight twinges of pain that remained from the earlier bone-crunching handshake and hug, it was uglier than the 'freak show' look Steven previously saw._

_Jeff pointed toward a specific direction and said, "I hate to do this to you, man…but we __**did**__ make a deal. Just look into that camera over there and read the cue card."_

_Steven looked at the card, read the words to himself and glared at the boy for a long time before turning his attention back to the selected camera._

'_I swear,' Steven's mind resolved, 'if I __**EVER**__ see that boy in my homeroom at Middleton…I'm going to make his life so __miserable__, he will wish he was never __**born!**__'_

"_Good evening," he started, "I'm Steven Barkin. I survived two tours of duty as a First Lieutenant in the United States Marine Corps. Despite all my training and my graduation with honors from college…I am __**not**__ smarter than a fifth grader!"_

_Jeff waved to the camera and signed off with, "I'm 'Jeff the Redneck®'. Thanks for watching. Good-night everybody."_

_**-- -- -- -- -- --**_

At least he still had his part-time refuge…his long-tenured career…in the housewares department of Smarty Mart. Here, he was able to help people find what they want, get exercise by stocking shelves, and take his mind off of…

'…_Cheese and Crackers!!'_ he thought as he saw a smiling new associate in the nearby pet department. _'It's bad enough I have to endure his nonsense at MHS. Now I have to put up with him __**here**__, too?'_

_**-- -- -- Meanwhile -- -- --**_

…For what might have the first time in his life, Ron Stoppable actually _liked_ the face he saw in the bathroom mirror. He was engaged to the most beautiful woman on the planet. He got a job working for his long-time hero, Martin Smarty. He was finally getting the hang of those Mystical Monkey Powers…

'_Boo-Yeah!!'_ he thought, _'I finally have control of my own desti—'_

"_**Stoppable-san!**__"_

Immediately, his heart sank upon recognition of that somber voice. He turned to see the form of Master Sensei. While the image of the Yamanouchi leader was floating, his placement looked as if he was sitting on the commode. Ron could not help but chuckle at this sight.

Sensei raised an eyebrow and said, "_**Stoppable-san, you **__**do**__** know I usually appear to you in this form when I have bad news to reveal to you, do you not?**_"

Ron's chuckle grew into a snicker, coming close to full-blown laughter. He still managed to keep a straight face long enough to respond, "Of course, Sensei."

"_**Then,**_" the wise man inquired, "_**what are you finding so humorous at this moment?**_"

"It's like you've always said," Ron shot back, "you must 'always be aware of your surroundings', Sensei."

"_**Annnnd…**_"

"Haven't you noticed where you are sitting?"

Sensei opened his eyes enough to survey his surroundings before moving from the commode to the counter next to the sink.

"_**Yori is right about your 'American-style humor', Chosen One. I hope this change helps you 'get your head in the game' as your intended mate would say.**_"

"Oh…So you heard about that already?"

"_**Enlightenment is much easier to attain when your satellite receiver can pick up over 400 channels. **__**Your**__** idea, I gather?**_"

"Hey…since our partnership funds from 'Naked Mole Rap' and the Yamanouchi line of products were being used to fix up the school anyway, I figured you deserved a little bit of luxury."

The elder projection slumped for an instant, indicating a twinge of irritation before returning to his calm demeanor. Luckily, Ron didn't notice to his discomfort.

"_**I am most honored by your gesture, Stoppable-san. However, we**_ _**must now focus on my reason for this visit…Although your powers have served you well, you must relinquish them for the time being. Such a sacrifice must be made to fulfill your destiny when you become Monkey Master.**_"

At this moment, Ron knew he had to choose his words very carefully so that he would not offend his wise teacher.

"Sensei," he began, "I do not question your wisdom. I only seek enlightenment."

Sensei nodded and said, "_**Feel free to voice your concerns.**_"

Ron continued, "How will giving up my powers fulfill my destiny?"

"_**That,**_" Sensei replied, "_**is a fair question. During our last visit, you had just conquered 'The Great Challenge'. As such, your posession of the Mystical Monkey Power has been exposed to the world. It can now be corrupted and spoiled by evil.**_ _**The power must be kept in a vessel of pure innocence unknown to the world. It must be kept there until the day you take your rightful place as Monkey Master.**_"

"A 'vessel of pure innocence'? Where do you expect me to find such a…" Ron stopped short at that moment, as many pieces finally fell into place. "Hana?"

"_**Your wisdom grows with every passing moment. Hana was placed in your home to help you in this journey. Not only will her innocence keep your powers safe, there is much she can learn from you to help fulfill her destiny…and much you can learn from her to fulfill yours.**_"

Ron began to think about his parents having to deal with a 'super-secret ninja baby'. One question stuck in the forefront of his mind.

"She isn't going to start floating around and glowing blue, is she?" Ron asked. "Mom and Dad are still a little tweaked from when they saw me do that during the 'Race' episodes."

"_**I assure you, Chosen one, she will not glow any greater than the normal beauty of a healthy baby. While she will not be able to fly, she will quickly learn to run and climb.**_"

"I see…"

"_**One of the things you must learn from her is constant vigilance. Go to her now so that the power can be safely transferred. I will meet you there.**_"

Once Ron left the bathroom, Sensei winced in pain once more before he managed to vanish from his position atop the counter. By the time Ron reached Hana's crib, Sensei already grabbed the baby's attention with an _**intense**_ game of 'Peek-a-Boo'.

Ron pulled a chair next to the crib. He picked up Hana and quickly sat on the chair.

He soon learned the true wisdom of that move. In an instant, he felt the power getting drained from his body, the rush of energy causing Hana to giggle in delight. Ron's body was only left with enough strength to safely place Hana back into the crib.

"_**Fear not,**_" Sensei reassured Ron, "_**you only need to rest momentarily. You will soon regain your health enough to function as you did before you were first blessed with your powers.**_"

"So," Ron reasoned as he fought to stay awake, "I will once again be a normal teen until it is time to take my place as Monkey Master, right?"

"_**Alas, Chosen One, you will not even be **__**close**__** to your usual self!**_"

"But I thought you said…"

"_**Are you not the one who follows the adage 'Never be normal'? You will just have to rely on your essential 'Ron-ness' to keep up that credo for a while.**_"

Ron began to chuckle once again as Sensei's image began to fade.

"_**I guess I am finally learning your techniques of humor, Stoppable-san. Farewell…and good luck!**_"

Ron's parents heard the commotion coming from Hana's room and rushed in to make sure everything was ok. They also made a mental note to replace the dead batteries in the baby monitor.

They came to a sight they would treasure for many years to come…Hana fast asleep in her crib with her 'Big Brother' snoring right next to her. They quickly scrambled for a camera and those replacement batteries for the monitor. They were very thankful their noise was not enough to wake either of their slumbering children as several pictures were taken for the digital family album.

""""""""""

Many historians have recorded the rest of the events from that eventful senior year for the Middleton High School 'Class of 2007', all the way up to the infamous graduation ceremony.

While both Ron and Kim were nervous about the future, they knew they could handle anything…as long as they faced it together.

Monique and Rufus were finishing their final preparations for the wedding in two weeks. They also booked a two-week honeymoon for the newlyweds on a deserted island—an island free from all forms of technology. It came highly recommended by Wade after his family practically _dragged_ him there for a vacation.

After the happy couple's return from this tropical escape, they would still have six weeks to answer a big question—where _**would**_ Kim attend college?

Indeed, the future looked so bright for Team Possible…

…until the defining moment that changed _**everything**_…

Kim's abduction by the Lorwardians was just the beginning. Most of the structures rebuilt with help from the Diablo Relief Fund were the first to be destroyed worldwide as the alien force began their attempted conquest of Earth.

Most of what the world learned about the Lorwardian defeat was taken from images provided by a privately-owned satellite. Rumor held that it was powered by two pre-teen boys using energy from lunchroom 'mystery meat'. While this allegation was never proven, JTP Communications never released pictures of their corporate founders.

Before watching the footage, everybody _**ASSUMED**_ it was yet another instance where Kim Possible saved the world. She had 'done the impossible' so many times before, why not this time as well?

In all the years Team Possible defeated their share of criminal masterminds, nobody paid attention to 'that blond kid' next to Kim. Even with his performance on 'The Amazing Race', most viewers _**ASSUMED**_ it was special effects used by Don…or Rob…or whatever his name was.

…Of course, the nations of the world should have remembered what happens when they '_**ASSUME**_' anything…

While Team Possible, Shego, and a botanically-mutated Dr. Drakken fought the invading force, Ron heard Sensei's proclamation and attempted to channel his Mystical Monkey Power. A few miles away, Hana began to wildly giggle, even as another Lorwardian pod was closing in on the makeshift command center at Middleton High's gymnasium. Because all 'grown-up' eyes were on the projection monitor at one end of the gymnasium, nobody noticed the faint wisp of blue escape from Hana's mouth and travel through a half-opened door.

Ron was disappointed when his first attempt to utilize his power failed. He then remembered the time it took the power to transfer from his body to Hana—and that was when he _**held**_ her. He waited a few more seconds before trying again.

His second attempt to call this power was rewarded with the great victory captured by the satellite and recorded for the ages. Many people thought the pods retreated because of the deaths of Warmonga and Warhok. Ron knew better, sensing their unconsciousness as their ship exploded.

The Lorwardians were quite fortunate their foe was so merciful. Ron had to time the final throw perfectly for them to crash through the ship's outer hull, tumble across the hall, and roll into the open hatch of an escape pod. Once they were inside, the hatch closed, causing the pod to propel them back on their long journey home.

""""""""""

After order had been restored in Middleton, the diplomas were finally given to the MHS Class of 2007—all, of course, except for Bonnie. The look on her face when Mr. Barkin told her she had to take summer school was utterly priceless.

Directly after the class threw their mortar hats in the air, a strange being which resembled a turquoise-colored hummingbird buzzed the crowd of seniors. During its flight, it placed pieces of paper in the rolled diplomas of Kim and Ron. A puzzled look came to Ron's face as he was the first to find the paper. His confusion turned to shock when he read the paper.

…Because of his Yamanouchi training, he _recognized_ that it was printed in Japanese…

…Because of the heightened knowledge he received from Sensei in the days leading up to taking his rightful place as Monkey Master, he fully _understood_ what he read…

…_**Believing**__** what he read, however, was another story…**_

""""""""""

Kim never noticed the turquoise-colored 'bird' as she hugged Monique, Zita, and Tara. It was only after she turned away that she saw Ron's stunned form. Kim rushed up to him, giving him a hug and a kiss as she picked up her graduation cap. She didn't look inside her diploma to notice the paper inserted by the 'bird'.

Kim gushed, "We've finally made it! No more Barkin! No more 'Mystery Meat'! No more Bonnie and her 'Food Chain'! It's mind-blowing, isn't it, Ron?"

Ron, still in his spacesuit, could only stand in place as he pointed to Kim's scroll.

"Kim, you're not going to believe this." Ron finally said. "Look inside your diploma."

Kim finally found the turquoise-colored paper and unsuccessfully tried to read its printing. As she looked to him with confused eyes, he held his copy of the document and dropped a bigger bombshell than anything that could have come from those alien pods…

"These papers," Ron began, "are marked as coming from the Governing Council of the Planet of Lorwardia."

"_**Lorwardia?**_" Kim gasped. "Just what are you saying, Ron?"

The blond-haired boy—make that _**man**_ now—took Kim's hands into his own and looked directly at her with the most somber face she had ever seen.

"_**KP…We're being sued!!!"**_

_**-- -- -- -- -- --**_

_**Author's ending notes:**_

**1) **For those who are not familiar with this series of stories, 'So the Reality' places KP characters into various TV 'reality' shows. I was originally going to list a summary of each one here. However, it's probably easier to find them via my bio. If you still want more info about them, just ask me (see note #3 below).

**2)** As you just read, Kim and Ron are being sued…by another planet, of all things!

_**Why**_ are they being sued?

What _**damages**_ do the Lorwardians hope to collect?

_**What**_ was causing Sensei's pain and discomfort?

Why is a _**Lorwardian**_ legal document printed in _**Japanese**_?

_**What court could **__**possibly**__** hear **__**this**__** case?**_

These questions, and many more, will be answered in the Grand Finale of my 'So the Reality' series. Chapter One premieres next week!

**3)** The production of this story, like that for any work of fiction, is solely dependent upon the _constructive_ feedback of its readers. If you like it, I will gladly make more. If you think of ways to make it better, I am always open to suggestions. If you really think it's a piece of garbage, stop me before I strike again!! Once again, _**Review me, e-mail me if you wanna reach me! If you want to 'PM' me, that's ok!**_

Your friend in writing,

The Samurai Crunchbird


End file.
